If The Stiletto Fits
by Maleficent'sConscience
Summary: When the Sheriff finds the former Evil Queen drunk and crying in the street, what will she do? Why, lock her up of course! SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

**If The Stiletto Fits**

**When the Sherriff finds the former Evil Queen drunk and crying in the street, what will she do? Why, lock her up of course!**

**Takes place a few months after Cora's death. **

* * *

She stumbled along the empty streets of Storybrooke, her handbag in one hand and a single stiletto in the other. Her stockings were in tatters and her bare feet raw.

She tripped... on her own feet? On thin air? She didn't know. The world spun around and she fell to the floor, hissing at the sharp pain she felt when her knees and palms collided with the icy ground. A soft rumble of laughter escaped her throat and she tilted her head, allowing her puffy eyes to meet the night sky.

"Hello?" She screamed. Her voice echoed through the streets. "Can you hear me?" She was met with silence. "Can anyone hear me?" she whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and a small sob escaped her lips.

"You see what you have done to me Mother?" She cried. "Is this what you wanted?"

She didn't notice the lights flickering on and off in surrounding houses. She didn't hear doors open or see curious heads poke out and gasp at the sight before them. She just closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

**SQ**

_This isn't the Evil Queen_, Emma thought as she loomed over the body in the street. _This is just a broken woman_.

The Sheriff had been fast asleep when her phone had rung.

"The Evil Queen is on our street! Save us!" Came a panicked voice. Dread ran through the Sheriff and she shot up from her bed. "I'm on my way." She assured before hanging up. Her phone rang again.

"The Queen, she is screaming and threatening us."

_No, it can't be_. She pulled on her boots and ran out the door.

Emma had been shocked at the state of the Mayor when she arrived. She ignored the 17 missed calls on her phone and clambered out of her bug, sprinting to land beside the mess of a person that lay in the street. A quick once over assured her that, at least physically, Regina was ok. And the smell of alcohol that wafted through the air left no doubt as to how the brunette had ended up in this state.

Emma sighed sadly; she was disappointed once again in the residents of this town. This heap on the floor wasn't a threat, not in the least. She knelt down and placed her hand on the Mayor.

"Regina?" she said softly, receiving a groan as her only response. "It's me, Emma."

"Go away Miss. Swan." Emma almost laughed. Even in such a state Regina still managed to be feisty.

The Sheriff swept Regina up in her arms and hauled her toward the car.

"Put me down this instant. Unhand me Sheriff." She cried, bashing her fists against Emma's chest.

Emma stopped and eyed the woman in her arms. "You think you can walk?"

"Of course I can walk you moron." Regina tried desperately to hide the slur in her voice.

"Ok then." She dropped Regina to her feet roughly and watched, amused, as she fought to maintain her balance. She swayed one way... Then the other…Then stumbled forward, barely managing to stop herself from landing face first in the mud.

"Where's your other shoe Madame mayor?" Emma asked as she bent down to retrieve Regina's belongings.

"Lost it." The brunette replied simply.

"You lost your shoe?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes Miss. Swan. Why do you always find such simple concepts so hard to grasp?"

Emma shrugged, "Probably the same reason you find it impossible to be anything other than a bitch." She smiled sweetly at the brunette before walking ahead to pull open the passenger side door.

"Absolutely not." Regina said with disdain when Emma gestured for her to get in. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own way home. I don't need you being my... My..."

"Savior?" Emma offered.

"I don't need saving." Regina clarified. "And certainly not from you, _Princess Charming_."

Emma stepped forward, pushing her chest against Regina's and effectively backing the shorter woman against the car.

"I'm not here to 'save' your ungrateful ass Madame mayor." Emma spat "I'm here to arrest you on the grounds of public disturbance. So get in there car before I throw you in there."

_That was uncalled for._ She clenched her fists, angry as having let this woman get to her once more.

"You think you're so high and mighty Miss. Swan. With your badge and your title of 'savior." Regina tilted her head up and came nose to nose with the sheriff. "But really you're just scared and pathetic." Emma's eyes remained blank but Regina didn't miss the way the blonde swallowed down her emotion. "You're scared to be a mother, scared to be a daughter and most of all you're scared of being alone."

"That may be true Regina. But I'm not alone." Emma said as she twisted Regina around and pinned her to the car. "I have a family. I have a son." she clicked handcuffs on the smaller woman. "You have nothing. You have no one." She pushed Regina into the car and slammed the door shut.

**SQ**

Regina stared out the window the entire way to the station. She didn't say a word. And if it wasn't for the silent tears that ran down her cheeks, Emma would have thought her words were lost on the Mayor.

"Come on." Emma said softly when they arrived at the station.

The Mayor held her head high as she climbed from the bug and Emma allowed her the satisfaction of making her way into the Sheriff's office unescorted.

"I know you've sobered up, but rules are rules Regina." She explained as she opened the small cell.

Regina stepped forward but Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. She held up a small key at the questioning look she received and Regina nodded softly, allowing Emma access to the cuffs that pinned her hands together. A small click signaled her release but before she could move, she felt Emma's cool fingers run down her arms and brush softly over the red indents on Regina's wrists.

"I might have put them on too tight." She whispered, "I'm sorry." _For everything._

Regina's first instinct was to snatch her hands away. But she didn't. She simply nodded, accepting the apology for what it was. She allowed Emma's feather light touches to continue for a few seconds longer before the sheriff released her of her own accord.

**SQ**

"I think I'm over tired." Emma said. It had been over an hour since she'd locked Regina in her cell, but she knew the other woman would still be still awake.

"You do realize the point of this cell? To lock a person away without having to be here." Regina was laying down in the cell bed.

"You might magic yourself home." Emma leant forward in her chair and eyed Regina with mock suspicion.

"To an empty house? What is the point?"

Emma shrugged and said, "I sleep here most nights anyway."

"You mean to tell me that you leave my son at home with the _Charming's_ whilst you sleep here in this filthy place?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm there when he falls asleep and when he opens his eyes." She explained. "Sometimes I just need to get out of that house. Do you have any idea what it is like to live with Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Regina scoffed. "I can imagine. Everything would be flowers and rainbows."

Emma laughed. "Truer than you know. Snow sees us as this perfect family. But we're so fucked up it is beyond belief."

"There is no such thing as a 'Happy Ending' Miss. Swan. Life goes on, past the first kiss and the wedding. Even without my… Interference… Life would not be some Fairy Tale for your family." Regina's voice was softer than usual, thoughtful and not demanding. They let silence overcome them for a few moments before Emma spoke again.

"It's nothing like the movie."

Regina was surprised by the comment, but she knew the Sheriff wasn't one to talk for long about feelings, so she shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I wouldn't know."

Emma gasped, startling Regina with the outburst.

"What now sheriff?"

"You're a fairy tale character and you haven't even seen _your_ movie." Emma stood from her chair and grabbed her keys.

"What on earth are you doing?" Regina asked, staring wide eyed at the blonde.

"I'll be like 10 minutes. I think we have it on DVD." She was half way out the door when she stopped and turned back.

"Something the matter dear?" Regina's eyebrow rose in question. She faltered slightly when Emma broke out into a grin.

"You have magic!"

"I thought we established that a long time ago. Although I suppose you _are_ your father's daughter. He too is a bit slow at catching on to things."

Emma ignored the dig. She unlocked the cell door; stepped through and pulled it shut it behind her.

"Ok. Go!" She said as she clambered onto the bed beside Regina who furrowed her brows and, not so subtly, edged away from Emma.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Go! Use magic! So we can watch the movie?" Emma waved her hands in front of them. "Come on. Poof a T.V right there." She said, pointing her finger.

"I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic."

Emma didn't miss the insecurity in the other woman's expression. The Sheriff felt guilt rise within her chest. She had stolen Regina's happiness when she had come to Storybrooke. In finding her own family, she had taken Regina's.

"You're not using it for bad." Emma offered, but even as she said it she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"I made a promise, I won't break it. I want my son to see I'm trying." Emma watched the brunette link her fingers together and place her hands in her lap.

"I understand." Emma almost reached out to place her hand on Regina's knee. She wanted more than anything to squeeze the woman's leg as a silent comfort.

"Well, boredom it is then." Emma fist pumped the air and smiled. She thought she saw a trace of a smile on the Mayor's lips but she knew that concept was far fetched. She watched Regina for a few moments before the question she had been longing to ask finally left her lips.

"What were you doing Regina?" She gulped, shocked by her own bluntness but eager for a response non-the less.

"I should think that fairly obvious Sheriff."

"You were drinking and screaming and crying. But why?" Regina made a noise somewhat similar to a snort.

"Obviously something must be terribly wrong. I keep feeling all these strange emotions: Hurt, betrayal, and loneliness. Gosh, one would think I had feelings! Like I'm human or something."

Emma scoffed, "Everyone knows you're human."

"Well no one treats me like it." Regina snapped. "No one ever has."

Emma observed the brunette. She was so small and vulnerable that it was hard to believe the death and destruction she had caused. But Emma always knew she was, without a doubt, human. She lent back against the cool cell wall and pulled the blankets up around her.

"Do you think I'm proud of who I am?" Regina asked when it became evident that Emma was at a loss for words. "Can you imagine how it feels to finally be free of someone who was the driving force behind all of your pain and suffering and feel even more broken because of it?" Emma watched as tears spilled from the Mayor's eyes. _Cora_, she thought and anger bubbled up in her chest. "Everyone I have ever loved has been killed by me or because of me, and if they're not dead they just hate me."

"Regina ..."

"No, Miss. Swan. Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't be a drunken mess stumbling around the streets if Storybrooke. Give me one reason as to why I should stop being a 'bitch', as you so eloquently put it." She drew in a deep breath. "Nothing will ever change Emma. I will always be the 'Evil Queen'. To my son, to the town, to _you_."

The Mayor's chest rose and fell as her breath came to her in short gasps. Her jaw was clenched and her face hard but it was obvious she was trying to steel herself from the next onslaught of tears that had already begun to spill from her eyes.

Emma lent forward and cautiously reached out her hand. When Regina didn't flinch she used the pad of her thumb to brush away the salty liquid that stained the brunettes pink cheeks.

"No Regina. Not to me. _Never_ to me." She whispered.

She leant forward to rest her forehead against Regina's.

"I think I'm still drunk Emma." There was a hint of a smile and Emma's heart pounded at the sight.

"I know you're still drunk Regina." She nudged her nose against the brunettes.

"And how do you know?" Regina brought her hand up to rest on Emma's cheek.

"Because you called me Emma." It was said with such awe that Regina couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Oh no, I must be seriously intoxicated to have let that slip." She patted the blonde's cheek softly and pulled away.

"You're also more open about your feelings." Emma's lips turned up at the corners as she spoke.

"Definitely drunk."

Regina pulled off her jacket and threw it in the corner of the room. She watched it land beside her handbag and her lone stiletto.

"Those were expensive shoes." She pouted.

"Maybe the other one will turn up."

"I'm not Cinderella Miss. Swan. Prince charming will not come knocking on my door with my stiletto in hand."

"I don't think Mary Margaret would approve of David doing such a thing."

They shared a laugh.

"I like you drunk." Emma said with a friendly smile.

"I'm sure you do Miss. Swan. I'm sure you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina awoke the following morning to find the cell door unlocked and a post-it note stuck to one of the bars.

**Feel free to 'make your own way home' Madame Mayor. I'm sure you're 'more than capable', even with your bare feet.**

_She's mocking me! _Regina realised. It was like a slap in the face on a cold day. The shock rippled through her and she stared warily at the note. _No one mocks me! _

She could imagine Emma's face as she wrote those words, a cheeky grin on her lips and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She shook herself off and decided this time she'll let it go. As far as she's concerned, forgetting last night ever happened is her best course of action.

She stared down at her toes and wiggled them. _Well, they're _definitely_ bare_, she acknowledged with a bite to her bottom lip. She took in a deep breath and straightened up her shoulders.

_Bare foot or not, I'm still a Queen. _

She strode confidently from the cell but when she reached the door to the Sheriff's office she discovered another note and this one began with a messily drawn smiley face.

**There are spare shoes in the bottom draw of my desk. Didn't think I'd let you walk all the way home without shoes did you? **

Before she could stop herself she felt her lips quirk up into a smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared. She snatched the note from the door and ripped it in half. _I must still be drunk!_

She made her way over to Emma's desk and forced herself to ignore the hordes of paperwork that the Sheriff still had not completed. _That damn woman!_

She pulled open the draw and was greeted with one final post-it note.

**Is now a good time to tell you these shoes belong to Snow White? Or should I keep that detail a secret? **

She snatched up the shoes and slammed the draw shut. All who witnessed the Mayor storm down the streets of Storybrooke that morning trembled with fear. Except for Emma, who watched from the safety of Granny's with a large grin on her face.

**SQ **

Henry was spending the day with his 'grandparents'. Regina scoffed at the title. _How do they always get everything they want? _She asked herself. _My kingdom, my son… _

Perhaps she was just too talented and intelligent, maybe that's her biggest fault? After all, if idiots like Snow and Charming can thrive in every situation then the world must truly favour inferiority.

_I'm just a threat, _she conceded with a wicked smile, _a threat to the powers that be. _

Her smile dropped along with her stomach._A threat that drank herself into a stupor last night. _ She blushed at the memory. She was more than embarrassed about her behavior (at least the parts she can remember). She thanked the Gods that it was Emma that found her because, despite the pest that her son's birth mother managed to be, she knew Emma wasn't quick to judge.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket. She was surprised to see Emma's name blinking on her screen…Well, she was surprised to see 'Spawn of Snow White' blinking on her screen. But it's all the same to her.

**Did you end up making it home? **

She rolled her eyes. The sheriff is too much like her mother at times, always _worried_ about everyone.

_Of course I made it home Miss. Swan. I'm not incompetent. _

She hoped she sounded annoyed because she _was_ annoyed by this waste of her time. Never the less she held on to her phone and awaited a response.

**Just making sure you didn't run into any trouble.**

In her fairy-tale days she would have cackled at the comment. The noise would have echoed through the castle, bouncing off of the walls and frightening all the children. But now, standing barefoot in her kitchen, she settled for her evil smirk.

_I'm the Evil Queen, Sheriff, no one gives me trouble, remember? _

**Yes but you **_**are**_** considerably less intimidating without your high heels. And in Snow's shoes? I'm surprised you didn't start vomiting rainbows on your journey home. **

Regina scowled at her phone. _I'm always intimidating_, she told herself, _always_. She glanced at Snow's hideous shoes and shuddered at the thought of having to wear them. They were ghastly. Pink with little bows. It was as if Emma had chosen them to deliberately humiliate her.

Her phone buzzed again.

**Does sober Regina still think I'm funny? Or should I save my wit for when you're drunk? **

Regina saw this for what it was: the Sheriff's insecurity. She knew the blonde was testing the waters, attempting to redefine their relationship after they had strayed so far from custom the previous night. She couldn't let Emma get too comfortable though.

_Wit Miss. Swan? Wit requires intellect and your petty attempts at humor do not comply. _

_There. This banter is normal. _She smiled confidently; _that should put the sheriff back in her place_.

But when no response came she felt herself at a loss. She placed her phone down on the kitchen counter and turned to her handbag. She pulled out her lone shoe and inspected it. The red velvet texture was marred by the brown splotches that decorated its surface, and the toe was scuffed to the point where the black underneath was showing through.

She hovered over the bin with the shoe in hand. Just as she began to loosen her hold her phone buzzed once more.

**:P**

_Damn this infuriating woman! _She threw the shoe on the floor beside the bin and stormed upstairs.

**SQ**

It was gone eight when there was a knock at the door. She stared down at her attire. Tracksuit pants and a singlet top. She couldn't be seen in this!

Deciding to ignore whomever it was, she settled back into the sofa and continued to read. But the knocking persisted and she bit her lip nervously. _What if something has happened to Henry? _

"Regina, hurry up and open the door."

_Miss. Swan. _

She approached the door and cracked it open, making sure her body was hidden from the view of the Sheriff.

Emma stood before her, clad in her usual jeans and a singlet. She smiled a friendly smile and Regina found her body warming at the sight.

"What do you want?" She couldn't help the defensive tone that seeped into her voice.

"Just let us in."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Us?"

That was when she saw him, her son, peeking his head around Emma.

"Hi mom!" He greeted with a wave. Without hesitation she swung the door open.

"Henry!" She wrapped her son up in her arms. "I've missed you."

"Mom, you only saw me yesterday." He was too old for hugs, or so he had told them. But that didn't stop Regina and Emma from trying. He returned her embrace with a defeated sigh.

"Jeez kid, you must have some super power. She wouldn't even open the door for me."

Regina thought she heard a slight edge to the Sheriff's voice, like her less than warm greeting genuinely hurt the blonde.

"I even brought popcorn." Emma said, lifting up the bag with a pout.

It was then that Regina noticed the DVD that Emma had in her hand. Snow White.

_As if I don't see enough of Snow White in real life, now they want me to see her on my TV as well._

Emma sensed Regina's hesitation so she pushed herself through the front door.

"You don't have a choice." She told the Mayor.

Regina was about to protest when she noticed the Sheriffs eyes trail down the length of her body.

"You answer the door in your underwear, Miss. Swan, so don't you dare make judgment."

Emma's eyes snapped up to Regina's. Her lips pulled at the corners and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I wasn't judging Regina. Just… Appreciating."

Emma followed Henry into the lounge room, leaving the shocked Mayor by the door still floundering for a comeback.

**SQ**

"I'm going to hurl." Regina's mouth twisted as she took in the scene before her.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Everyone should thank this subpar depiction of me for trying to spare others the pain of dealing with such an insufferable female." She waved of her hands in the air to exaggerate her distaste.

Emma laughed, "You're just jealous. You wish you were the fairest of them all." She said as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Regina found herself oddly comfortable with this arrangement. She had faltered only momentarily before squashing herself between the arm of the lounge and her son who patted the space beside him eagerly. Emma was on his other side and Regina could tell from the grin that lit his face that he was enjoying being around both his mothers at once.

So she had overcome her pride and hesitancy and decided to just _go with it. _

She now alternated between stroking her son's hair and rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Every so often he would look up and smile at her and she could feel her heart melting at the sight. She hated those moments when she just _had_ to release him to cross her arms over her chest and glare at the fictional character that tottered around before her. _Such an unrealistic portrayal of the entire situation! _

_No, no, no…_ "That didn't even happen!" She cried, turning to her son and his birth mother.

Emma and Henry shared a laugh at her expense. _Fools. _

She rolled her eyes but managed to bite back any comments that came to mind.

By the time the credits were rolling Henry was sound asleep, sprawled out on top of them both. Emma glanced over, smiling at Regina for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"I'll take him to bed."The blonde said tentatively. Regina nodded and watched her son and his birth mother disappear up the stairs.

Regina busied herself by picking up all the popcorn pieces. She knew immediately where her son got his messiness from and it certainly wasn't from her.

"I think we need to stop feeding the kid." Emma said as she hopped down the stairs. "He is frigin heavy."

"He's a growing boy Miss. Swan. Though if he continues to eat like you let him, he'll be growing quite a lot."

Emma blushed, a guilty individual if Regina had ever seen one.

"Thanks for tonight," Emma said, hoping to avoid any awkward silence that could develop between them.

"It wasn't completely horrible." _I may have had fun. _She crossed her arms over her chest but managed to form half smile for the Sheriff.

"I suppose I should…" Emma gestured towards the door.

_Yes, you should. _"You don't have to just yet." _What was that? _"I mean it's still early." _No it's not. _

Regina saw an uncertainty in the blonde's eyes and mentally kicked herself. She felt like such a fool. Why would the blonde want to spend more time with her? She let emotions guide her and just look where she landed- right in the middle of a situation that was more uncomfortable than Charming's tight pants.

"Perhaps we can have some of your cider?" Regina's head snapped up but she quickly hid her surprise.

"Trying to get me drunk again are you Sheriff?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Madame Mayor."

_Don't let her get one up on you. _Regina tilted her head up, raising her nose in the air much like she often did as the 'Evil Queen'. _I'm confident. I'm excellent. I'm Regina Mills. _

"Perhaps we should just stick to a warm drink tonight." She turned to grab two cups from the cupboard.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" The voice came from directly behind her and the mayor jumped in fright. It was then that she felt warmth along the length of her back. Another body. _Emma's body. _

"Sorry." Emma whispered. _Don't be sorry. _She thought as she drew in a shaky breath. To her surprise the blonde showed no sign of backing away. Instead she moved closer, leaning her chin on the mayor's shoulder.

"It's strange seeing this Domestic Regina."

_A good strange? _She wanted to ask but she settled for a silent nod. She didn't trust her voice.

"Hopefully your hot chocolate is as tasty as your lasagne." The words were whispered in her ear and her body tingled all over. _Get a grip. _She ducked away from the Sheriff and wandered toward the fridge.

"Umm… do you want…" _Think. _"Yogurt!" She pulled it from the shelf and held it up toward the Sheriff. Regina could see the other woman was confused and she momentarily contemplated smashing her head against the fridge door repeatedly as punishment for being such an idiot. It wouldn't be much stranger than her behaviour at the moment anyway.

"Sure, I like yogurt."

She stood glued to the floor as Emma approached her. She watched as the blonde reached out and took the yogurt from her, allowing their fingers to brush against each other momentarily.

Their eyes met and Regina's breath caught in her throat. Her heart pounded and her hair rose.

_I'm sick. I have a fever. Gods please let me have a fever. _

She could swear the Sheriff was leaning closer but she wasn't sure. Perhaps because her eyes were focused on the other woman's lips so intently that a giant could trample down her house and she wouldn't even notice. Her eyes fluttered shut and she swayed forward.

"Regina?" She heard Emma's voice. It was soft and smooth. She could feel the other woman's breath on her face. She bit her lip. _Don't do this, _her mind screamed. But she really wasn't sure what it was that she wasn't meant to be doing. _Escape plan. _

"Coffee!" She screeched suddenly. Her eyes shot open just in time to witness the Sheriff stumble back. "Our coffee is getting cold."

She saw Emma's skin pale. Her hands clench. Her shoulders fall.

"I have to go." _I knew you would. _

Regina watched the Sheriff bolt for the door. She paused to throw an awkward wave in the Mayor's direction. But then she was gone and Regina was left wondering, not for the first time that night, what the hell was going on.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows :)


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat in the office scanning over the paperwork that crowded her desk. It had been a week since the Sheriff had introduced her to the Disney version of herself. A week since the Mayor had shared any form of contact with her son's birth mother. However, when there was a knock at her door she was not that surprised to see the Sheriff's head poking in.

"Hey," Emma said softly, adorning a nervous grin.

Regina's lips curved up into a tight smile.

"Miss. Swan, how can I help you?" Emma winced at the brunette's tone but stepped further into the office.

"I just wanted to talk to you about tonight." She explained, wringing her hands.

"Ah, yes, Storybrook's annual fundraiser." Regina lent back into her chair and eyed the blonde. "It is the Sheriff's duty to attend so please refrain from wasting my time with half hearted excuses."

Emma furrowed her brows, "No. That's not… Why would I not want to go?" She asked.

"I can't imagine it's really your scene."

"That doesn't mean I'd just flake out!" Emma scoffed.

"Isn't that what you do Miss. Swan?" the brunette's eyebrow rose in silent challenge. "Or is turning up and then running away without an explanation more your style?"

Emma recoiled, "Look, Regina, I'm sorry." She scuffed her boots against each other.

"For what?" Regina asked. The Sheriff could only offer a halfhearted shrug.

"What is it that you wanted, Miss. Swan?"

"I just freaked out alright." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a deep breath, "I just wanted to get my thoughts straight. I was so confused. We almost kis-" She was cut off by a shriek that could have only come from the Mayor. She looked up the see the brunette standing awkwardly behind her desk, her eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"I meant why did you come here today, Emma?" She reiterated and the blonde flushed.

"Oh." Emma shook her head as if to organize herself. "I needed to ask something about tonight." She explained. Regina nodded, encouraging the blonde to go on.

"The kid wanted to come along, but I wasn't sure if he'd be allowed." Regina pursed her lips in thought.

"I suppose it shouldn't be a problem. He does have appropriate attire at home." Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and bopped her head. "So, I'll bring him around tonight?"

"That would be logical. His clothes are at home."

"Maybe we could carpool to the ball?" Emma said casually, staring at the floor, "Just for convenience and everything." She quickly added.

Emma noted the look of surprise that crossed the brunettes face, but to her relief the other woman nodded.

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed, rushing to the door. "I suppose I'll see you soon."

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina said softly as she watched the Sheriff race out the door, "Soon."

**SQ**

Three knocks signaled Emma's arrival. Regina wiped the non-existent creases from her dress and drew in a deep breath before pulling the door open.

"Hi Mom!" Henry greeted as he ducked past her. "Do you like this tie? Emma said it makes me look like Willy Wonka." He held up a yellow and purple spotted tie with a confident smile on his face.

"It's lovely dear." She turned to the Sheriff and cringed.

"It is pretty cool, kid." Emma said, stepping into the mansion. "But..."

"Perhaps something a little more reserved would be best for this occasion." Regina finished.

Henry groaned.

"I love having two moms. But it's not fair when you guys gang up on me!" Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. He shook away from her and stuck his tongue out before marching up the stairs.

"Where on earth did he find that ghastly thing?" Regina asked, once he was out of earshot.

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know, I just walked into his room to find him flailing that clown rag around."

"I'm just going to blame Charming, this seems like something he can be held accountable for."

Emma laughed softly.

"Of course Regina, blame my parents for your son's bad sense of fashion."

Regina scoffed. "Our son." She corrected. "And you're right, it's probably much more logical to blame you, Ms. Red Leather Jacket." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Speaking of fashion," Emma said, raking her eyes up and down the Mayor's body. "You look amazing."

Regina blushed.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself Sheriff." She said shyly.

They're eyes met and Regina felt a flurry of excitement. Emma reached out to brush a stray hair behind the other woman's ear.

"We'd better go and help Henry." Regina said, with a catch in her voice.

"Yea," Emma smiled, pulling her hand back. "Who knows what strange outfit he's putting together up there."

When Regina entered Henry's room, she was met with the site of a boy that was barely recognisable. He now filled out a suit that, as she remembered, had sleeves that once hung long past his fingertips. His hair was combed back off his face. A black tie was knotted neatly around his neck.

"I think you've left her speechless, kid." She heard Emma whisper.

She met Henry's eyes and saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"You look so grown up." She found herself saying.

A grin lit his features.

"Thanks Mom." He said as he rushed into the bathroom to admire his own reflection.

She felt a warmth beside her and turned to see Emma's sympathetic eyes.

"Kid's almost a man." The blonde said before bumping against her.

"I know. It's just happening so fast." Soft fingers brushed against her hand and she didn't pull away. She stayed motionless as Emma slid a hand into hers and entwined their fingers.

She'd never admit it, not to a living soul, but her heart fluttered.

"You ready to go?" Emma asked, tugging her toward the door. She nodded, squeezing the blonde's hand affectionately before letting her go.

"Come on Henry." She called.

"Yeah kid, time to go and be Royal and shit." Emma said, posing (somewhat) regally in the doorway. Regina laughed.

"Yes Henry, let's be royal and shit."

**SQ**

They'd entered the Ballroom fashionably late, much to Regina's annoyance. As a family they'd stood at the top of the stairs, the focus of many intrigued onlookers. Emma had placed a guiding hand on the small of the Mayor's back, provoking Prince Charming's brows to furrow in confusion. The Sheriff had then proceeded to escort the former Evil Queen to the 'Royal Table', ignoring the soft gasp that left Snow's lips as she did so. Regina had watched as her son, unaware of the tension, embraced his Grandparents before turning back to her and gesturing for her to sit. That's how she had ended up here, at the Charming's table, beside a visibly bored Emma. The blonde was restless, tired of the false niceties and sick of being the Princess, the savior and the Sheriff.

"I hate this stuff." She whined, tugging at her tight dress.

"Snow and Charming seem to be enjoying the festivities." Regina said, swirling around the wine in her glass. "Dancing around the floor like true royalty." Emma grinned at the snarl in her voice.

"I suppose it leaves hope for Henry, this style of dancing is a requirement with a background such as his." She glanced over at her son who had, not long after their arrival, left to join his friends at the 'children's table'.

"He'll be fine. I mean, it's obviously genetic because I'm a fabulous dancer too." Emma wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Very funny, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled at Regina's doubtful tone.

"I really am." She insisted.

The Mayor rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about pole dancing Sheriff."

"Neither am I!" Emma scoffed; she slammed her drink on the table.

"I could dance any of these couples off of the floor."

Regina turned to watch the various couples on the hardwood floor. It reminded her so much of her Fairytale life, where grand balls such as this were a common occurrence.

"I highly doubt that." She eventually said, smiling as a man dipped his wife.

"I'll prove it then." Emma said suddenly. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whilst I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you embarrass yourself, you seem to have forgotten that you don't have a partner."

The grin on Regina's face said she had won. But Emma stood and extended her hand to the now wide-eyed brunette.

"I know how to lead, Madame Mayor."

**SQ**

Everything about the Mayors demeanor as Emma led her onto the floor said she was clearly no stranger to dance. Emma's confidence faltered a little bit when she realised this.

Impressing Regina was a difficult task. Impressing Regina at something that she herself was good at could prove to be damn near impossible.

"Am I making you nervous Sheriff?" Regina softened her taunt with a soft squeeze of Emma's hand.

"Not at all." She said confidently as she pulled the brunette close. She placed a guiding palm on the Mayor's hip and waited for Regina's free hand to find its way to her shoulder before she began to move them to the beat of the music.

A satisfied smile reached her lips when she noticed many eyes following their movements. They worked well together.

"So, Madame Mayor, are you impressed or are you impressed?" she whispered in her ear. Regina laughed heartily.

"Honestly Emma, I'm impressed that you can move at all with that big head of yours."

Emma gasped in mock offence.

"I resent that!" she said before pulling Regina closer and twirling them rapidly.

As the song ended Emma went to pull away but she was met with resistance.

Regina's expression was almost timid. Almost.

She smiled softly and held the Sheriff in place until the beginnings of a new song fluttered through the air.

A love song.

The Mayor released her and Emma felt momentarily relieved, if not a little disappointed. _Of course Regina wouldn't want to slow dance with me_, she thought, _that would be weird!_

She was about to vacate the floor when she felt Regina's hands loop around her neck. She gulped and met the Mayors eyes.

"I love this song." Regina said, as if it were an explanation, an excuse of sorts.

Emma nodded, placing her hands around Regina's waist.

They moved awkwardly at first, making an obvious effort to avoid unnecessary contact. But eventually she felt the Mayor relax into her.

The Former Queen sang along, her red lips curving into a smile when she noticed Emma's eyes watching her. She pressed her body against the length of the Sheriffs and rested her head in the crook of the other woman's neck.

"Regina," Emma breathed, "I just wanted to apologize for the other night."

Regina lifted her head and gazed into the blonde's eyes, where she found only sincerity.

"Why did you leave?" she found herself asking.

"I thought it would be better… after what almost happened."

"You thought it would be better to run out on me, without so much as an explanation?" Emma stilled. She shrugged her shoulders guiltily.

"I'm not very good at facing the music?" She offered.

"What did almost happen, Emma?" Regina eventually asked.

"Well I…We…" she bit her lip. _Way to be smooth Swan_. "I tried to kiss you." She said softly.

She felt rather than saw Regina's sharp intake of air at her words. They were still so close, wrapped in one another's arms. Emma's heart was pounding in her ears, her sweaty palms pressed against Regina's back. She watched as the brunette ducked her head before looking around the room.

"We should probably sit down, the band is not even playing anymore."

Emma followed Regina's line of sight and noticed that they were the only two left on the dance floor. She glanced around in time to see many citizens of Storybrook avert their prying eyes.

Snow was eyeing Emma suspiciously as they made their way back to the table. Regina saw Emma duck her head to awkwardly avoid her mother's questioning looks, and for a moment she wondered if the Sheriff was ashamed of what was going on between them. _Is there even something going on?_ She questioned herself, _do I even want there to be?_

She was drawn from her thoughts when Emma pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take a seat. She did so without hesitation and then watched the blonde claim the chair beside her and scoot it closer.

"I didn't know you could dance Emma." Snow said, barely managing to attach a smile to her words.

"I dabbled here and there. But it helps when you have a good partner." Emma grinned at the brunette. Regina smiled sweetly at Snow_. Burn bitch_.

"Moms!" They both turned to see Henry rushing over. "Ruby said she can walk us all to the diner to get some dessert." He said enthusiastically, "Can I go?"

Regina went to answer but stopped herself. _Does he even care for my opinion?_

"It's up to your Mom." Emma said casually. She watched Henry turn to her expectantly.

"Yea, well, if Emma is fine with it, yeah." She struggled to get the words out. It had been so long since she's had a say in her son's life.

"Thanks Moms." He called as he ran toward his group of friends.

"Be careful!" She couldn't help but shout after him.

She could feel Emma's eyes on her and turned to see the blonde smiling fondly.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." Emma said, but she could feel a grin overtaking her face. "You're just cute when you go into 'mom mode'." She admitted.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and made it's presence known on her cheeks.

"Whatever, Miss Swan, whatever."

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

They'd left the charity event not long after their son. Snow had bid them an awkward farewell, hugging her daughter stiffly before throwing a halfhearted wave in Regina's direction. Charming, on the other hand, had beamed at the both of them.

"You both looked beautiful tonight." He'd said, pulling Emma into his side. She smiled gratefully at him before whisking Regina away and out the door.

They now stood in the cold night air, unsure of where this night left them.

"Did you…want to walk?" Emma suggested, gesturing to the pathway that would take them back to the Mayoral Mansion.

"Are you forgetting that we came in your car?" The brunette's teasing tone softened the underlying jibe.

"It's a nice night and I could do with a walk. I'll just walk back afterwards." Emma explained, feeling slightly sheepish about the corniness of the situation. Regina shrugged before tucking her purse under her arm and setting off in the direction of home. The Sheriff fell in stride beside her.

The air was crisp, enough for them to see their breath in the night. Emma dug her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Are you cold?" She asked, noticing Regina's jacket was much thinner than her own.

"A little bit," She answered, lifting up her hands to inspect them. "They're on the verge of going blue." She said with a soft laugh, holding them out toward the blonde. "I should have thought to wear something with pockets."

Emma placed her warm fingers over the top of Regina's hands.

"They're like ice." She exclaimed, rubbing them warm. "Take my jacket." Regina was about to protest but before the words could leave her mouth, a heavy coat had been thrown across her shoulders.

"You've got to put your arms in the sleeves woman." The Sheriff instructed.

"No, Emma, don't be silly." Despite her protests she followed the blondes instructions. "You're going to get hypothermia."

Emma grinned, "Then you'll have your way and finally be rid of me."

Regina slapped her playfully. "Don't say that." She bumped her shoulder against Emma's. "I wouldn't want your death to occur right after we'd been seen together. If I wanted rid of you I'd hope to achieve it in a much more tactical manner."

Emma gasped, lifting her hand to her chest in mock offence. The Mayor just rolled her eyes.

"Here," She said, grabbing one of the blondes hands. "Maybe this will keep you warmer." She tucked the hand into the coat pocket along with her own. "Can't have you dying on me." She explained, pretending not to notice the hitch in Emma's breathing.

They walked for a few seconds longer before the blonde found the courage to lace their fingers. She glanced over at Regina, silently asking if it was ok. The brunette's only response was the squeeze Emma fingers gently. To her surprise she felt a spark of magic race up her arm.

"Henry seemed to have a good time tonight." Regina said casually, as if this situation wasn't at all strange. But she knew that holding hands with her arch nemesis' daughter, who also happened to be the mother of her son, was anything but normal.

"Yeah," Emma grinned as she thought back to how carefree Henry had been for most of the night. "We should go out as a family more often." She paused, realizing what she had just said. "I mean, as a group, together, for Henry. If that's ok." She backpedalled.

"I'm sure he would enjoy that." The Mayor replied. "As would I." she added, smiling shyly.

Emma detached herself from Regina and pulled her hand out from the jacket pocket. Regina felt at a loss for a moment, confused by the blonde's sudden separation, until Emma placed her arm over Regina's shoulders.

"Yay, body warmth." She said awkwardly.

"Subtle Sheriff." Regina shook her head at Emma's antics, yet still she stretched her arm along Emma's waist and snuggled into her.

When they found themselves on the Mayor's doorstep, it felt altogether too soon.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Regina gestured to her front door.

"I guess I should go in." she said. She went to pull away but was met with resistance. When she turned to look at Emma she found herself tugged closer to the blonde, whose hand slid from her shoulder to the back of her head before fingers thread through lose hair.

Emma lent in slowly, watching intently as Regina's eyes fluttered closed.

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered, but it was clear she knew all too well what the other woman's intentions were.

"Just go with it." Emma replied as she pressed her lips to Regina's. Their mouths moved against one another, a tingle rushing from their lips down to settle in the pits of their stomachs. Regina's arms wrapped around Emma's neck and pulled the blonde as close as possible. They were at one in that moment. Nothing separated them. It was frightening and confusing, but heart-stoppingly epic at the same time.

It was then that a swirl of purple and white began to encompass them and Regina pulled away. She could feel it pulsing through her, the tingling sensation sparking in her lips and her fingertips. She stepped back, giving herself a moment to regain her breath.

"Emma," She began, the hit of magic finally grounding her.

"Whoa." Emma said, eyes darting around, watching the magic dissolve into thin air. "We made magic." She said breathlessly.

"Emma this has to stop. You and I both know this…" She gestured between the two of them, "can't happen." She said, meeting Emma's eyes. When she saw the blonde was about to protest she placed a finger against her lips.

"Think of Henry. Think of Snow. Think of this town." Her hand moved to rest against Emma's cheek. "The last thing I want is people hating you because of me." She said sadly.

"Henry will understand." Emma said surely. "I don't care about the rest."

Regina caressed the skin beneath her fingers.

"You will care, Emma. And when this falls apart and you have no one else, you'll hate me for it."

Emma stood speechless as Regina lent in and brushed their lips together briefly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away.

The sound of her front door closing echoed in the silence of the night and Emma just stood there, staring blankly ahead, feeling more lost and alone than ever before.

**SQ **

"Is something going on between you and Emma?"

Regina flung herself around to find her son standing in the dark lit room.

"Henry!" She gasped, holding her hand to her chest. "You gave me a fright." She paused for a second before raising a single eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the car heading back to the loft when we drove past a couple. I recognized the two of you and asked Ruby to drop me here instead." He explained. She remained silent.

"So, is there something going on?" He asked as he stepped into the light. She stared at him blankly for a moment before turning to drop her keys on the counter.

"No." She said sincerely. "There isn't."

"You're lying!" He cried, but there was no anger in his words, only hurt. "I _saw_ you kissing through the window."

"Perhaps you should have stayed around to snoop for a bit longer, Henry, because I told her that nothing could happen between us." She said, emotion biting her words. "I stopped it before it became anything."

There was silence. Then she heard him coming closer, his footsteps echoing through the room.

"But why?" he asked. "I saw how you looked at her. I saw how close you guys were all night. I know you like her." He spoke softly this time. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting an onslaught of tears.

"Mom, it's ok. I don't mind. I just didn't want you to lie to me." He whispered, reaching out to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Emma once told me that you were only human. I didn't quite get what she meant at the time, but I do now."

Regina turned to find her son staring at her intently.

"She doesn't see you as _good_." She flinched. "But she doesn't see you as evil." She watched her sons face light up with a smile. "She sees you as you." He continued. "As a person."

She knew he was aware of the tears that trickled down her cheeks. So long she had tried to hide her weakness, yet so easily she had come undone.

"I forgot you were my mom and for so long..." His eyes flickered with sadness. "I could only see you as The Evil Queen." He gulped at the title, knowing his use of it had hurt his mother so many times.

"But you are my Mom. And I want, more than anything, for you to be happy." He paused for a moment, "and to be honest with me." He added.

"Henry, can you please forgive me for all the pain I've caused you." Regina sobbed, her rush of words barely understandable.

"I have forgiven you." He said decisively. He used his forefinger to tilt her head up so she met his eyes. "Now I just need you to forgive me." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I love you mom." He said firmly, confidently.

Her heart squeezed in her chest. Her eyes welled with tears.

"I love you too, Henry. I always have." She said, attempting to control the wobble of her lip.

After a moment of silence he pulled back to grin at her smugly.

"So, you and Emma…" He winked. She laughed softly, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't lie to you Henry. Nothing is going on anymore."

"But you want there to be, and so does she. So why not?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Life's not that simple." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it would be if you guys didn't try to make it so complicated." He said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "For the first time in your life you can have someone who sees you for you." He grabbed her car keys.

"Someone you want," He continued, "Someone that your mother can't stop you from being with." He shoved the keys in her hand and grabbed his jacket.

"The only one standing in your way is yourself."

She met his determined eyes.

"Come on, let's go get her!"

**SQ**

Emma found herself standing outside of Granny's by the time her mind caught up with her feet. She felt the pounding of her heart in the tips of her fingers. Her mouth was dry and her cheeks wet with tears.

"I'm such an Idiot!" she cried. She let herself fall against the brick wall of the diner. "Fuck!" She ran her hand through her hair. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck."

The silent vibrations of her phone drew her from her thoughts. With shaky hands she pulled it from her pocket and pressed it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you're swearing outside the diner and disturbing my sleep?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"I'm sorry Rubes." Her voice was husky. "I just…" She paused. "I did something stupid."

Lights flicked on inside the diner and Emma watched the shadow of her friend approach the door.

"Come on in then." She said as she pushed it open. Emma followed her through the diner and up the stairs to Ruby's place. She flopped onto Ruby's couch and let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Spill." The brunette instructed as she took a seat beside Emma.

"I kissed Regina." The rush of words left her lips before she had time to process what she was saying. She expected a gasp of surprise; eyes widened in shock and a mouth hanging agape. But instead she received a small, evil smile.

"Finally admitting you've got a hard on for Madame Mayor?" Emma glared at her friend.

"You're not being helpful Rubes."

"Ok, fine." She said, trying to be serious. "It's not really a huge surprise. I could sense the lesbian chemistry between the two of you since the day you walked into town." She lent back into the couch and stared pointedly at the blonde. "But I knew you were too deep in denial to ever admit it. So, I am intrigued." She grinned, "What happened? One day you're throwing insults at each other and the next you're dancing like a newlyweds in front of all of Storybrooke."

"I don't even know." Emma ran a hand through her hair. "It was like she gave up pushing me away and finally just let me in." She shrugged her shoulders. "I got to see her at ease, laughing and smiling. Just being herself, you know?" she stared at her hands that were clasped together in her lap, "Then suddenly all I wanted was to touch her and kiss her." She admitted, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ruby nodded, "And you did kiss her?"

"I did." Emma smiled for a moment before her face dropped, "Then she started freaking out, saying this couldn't happen because of Henry and my parents." She sniffed, "She said that the town would hate me and eventually I'd come to hate her."

"And then what?" Ruby asked. Emma just stared at her blankly.

"Then she went inside and I left." She said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Ruby turned her body to face to blonde. She put a hand on either side of her and shook her vigorously.

"You're such an idiot!" she cried. "You don't just walk out on that shit. You fucking grab her and kiss her and tell her all that crap is not important." Emma's eyes were wide as she stared at the brunette.

"But she…" The Sheriff stuttered, "She doesn't want me."

At that moment Ruby wanted, more than anything, to slap the dense woman before her. But she refrained from doing so, choosing instead to take in a deep breath and pull her friend into a hug.

"She does want you Em. We both know that." She said soothingly.

"I was so rude to her when I arrested her." The blonde sobbed.

"Wait, what?"

"I told her she was alone and had no one." She continued, ignoring the waitress's confusion. "It's not true, she has me and Henry." Emma finished sadly, leaning into her friend.

Ruby waited a few moments before asking "You arrested the Mayor?"

"Yeah, she got drunk and was wandering around Storybrooke." Ruby laughed loudly at the image, earning herself a glare from Emma. "Shut up!" She chastised. "She was so cute Rubes, hobbling around with her one shoe."

"One shoe?"

"Yeah she lost her…" She paused, lifting her head to stare at the waitress. "You're a wolf." She said suddenly, pointing at Ruby whose only answer was to furrow her brows. "You have… smell. Ruby you can smell." She continued.

"Emma, are you on crack?"

"No, no, Ruby, you can help me find the shoe." She clambered off the couch and ran to the door. "Her shoe Ruby. We have to find it."

Ruby sighed before standing to follow her friend.

"How am I supposed to help you?" She asked.

"You can sniff it out." Emma said excitedly. Before Ruby could argue the Sheriff was gone.

"I have no fucking idea what is going on." She mumbled under her breath. She grabbed her jacket and slipped her arms in. "Going on a bloody wild goose chase for a shoe?" She groaned. "I'm not a search and rescue dog."

"Ruby!" Emma called impatiently before poking her head back into the apartment. "We have to go!"

"I'm coming alright!" The waitress yelled. "Or should I start responding with 'woof woof'?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome (as are reviews) :D


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stood at the Charming's front door. She stared at the scuffed white wood and took a deep breath in… And out. She licked her lips, ran a hand through her hair. She tugged at the sleeves of Emma's jacket that she happened to still be wearing.

"Far out mom, just knock." Henry huffed, "You can rip your own heart from your chest but you can't knock on a door."

"In case you haven't realised this, Henry, I don't do well with facing rejection." He rolled his eyes. He had realized this, but he was growing impatient so he stretched out his arm to knock for her.

"No!" She gasped, grabbing his hand, "What if she …" There were so many 'What if's' sitting on the tip of her tongue that she found it hard to choose one to use as an example. Henry held up his palm, effectively cutting her off.

"Mom, she wanted you half an hour ago, I doubt her mind would have changed in such a short amount of time."

Regina nodded unsurely. She stepped forward, but stepped back again just as quickly. She turned to her son and took both his hands in hers.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" She asked, watching him intently. "What if everything goes wrong? We could end up worse off than we are now."

It was grounding for Henry to see his mother like this. Her wide eyes exposed a vulnerability that he was unused to.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's a risk you have to take Mom." He spoke earnestly, squeezing her hands to relay his message on a deeper level. "Life's all about taking risks." He smiled and she returned it, all be it hesitantly. "Now knock." He instructed, and she did.

With her heart in her mouth she waited… And waited. Footsteps approached and the door creaked open.

"Regina! Henry!" Ahh, the insipidly sweet Snow White, just what I need.

"Hey, Grams." Henry piped up, "Where's Ma?" Regina watched as Snow tilted her head in confusion.

"She's not here. I thought she was still with you two." Snow's eyes widened when the former Evil Queen scoffed.

"It is past midnight, did it not cross your mind to enquire about your daughter's whereabouts?" Stupid woman.

"She's a grown woman, Regina. She's also the Sheriff, it's not unusual for her to leave at strange hours to tend to her duties."

"Or merely to escape you." Regina hissed under her breath. She watched as Snow narrowed her eyes and stood up straighter.

"What do you need her for?" She asked, suspicion evident in her tone.

"Just another operation," Henry answered with a grin, "Nothing important."

Regina could tell the pale woman was about to argue so she reached forward and tugged the door shut.

"Goodbye Snow," she called through the door, "Never a pleasure." She turned on her heel and stalked away.

"You know, when you're dating Emma you're going to have to try to be nicer to her." Henry said, jogging to catch up.

Regina glanced over at her son with a single raised eyebrow. "Is that so?" He nodded firmly.

She pulled a face, "I guess I can try." She said, placing an arm over her son's shoulders. He smiled up at her. "But I make no promises."

"Where to now?" She asked him. Her heels were paining her and she was shivering from the cold but she knew she had to do this tonight.

"The Sheriff's office." He said, pointing in its direction. "Let's go." 

**SQ**

She was swivelling around in Emma's desk chair watching her son pace back and forth in the Sheriff's office. They had spent nearly an hour waiting and she knew that she should be taking her son home and putting him to bed.  
"There's always tomorrow." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. Henry stalked to the desk and picked up the phone, dialling his birth mother's number for the tenth time that night. She heard the distinct beeping and saw his determined face drop. For a moment she wondered if she had scared the blonde away for good. Emma was a runner, if her history was anything to go by. But she shouldn't doubt the woman who had spent the last year fighting for a family and a town she barely even knew.

"Use magic." Henry's words drew her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Use magic to find Emma." Regina stared at Henry for a few moments wondering if this was, in fact, her son. "I want you to use your magic, mom." He reiterated.

She hesitated. Emma _could_ be in danger. Something _could_ be wrong. She licked her lips before reaching out to grasp Henry's hand. She closed her eyes and allowed the magic to flow through her.

"The forest." Henry gasped. "I can feel it, mom. She is in the forest." He pulled his hand from Regina's and darted over to get his backpack.

"Come on. Let's go!"

**SQ**

_Ok, so I like Emma. _Regina thought as she stumbled along the main road of Storybrooke alongside her son who was marching forth with unmatchable determination. _I really like Emma. _She cringed and looked down at her throbbing feet. _I'm never going to make it to Emma in these shoes. _She rolled her eyes, lent on her sons shoulder, and pulled the black pumps from her feet. The ground was cold but nevertheless, she took a moment to allow her toes to enjoy their new-found freedom.

"Come on." Henry whined, snatching the shoes from his mother. "I'll carry your girl shoes."

She was in the midst of forming a sarcastic reply when she saw two figures in the distance. One of them she recognised instantly. It was Emma Swan. She'd know that walk, that figure and that face from any distance. The other she guessed to be Miss. Lucas. Regina watched as they stepped into the glow of a street light and she gasped at the sight she was met with. The Sheriff was caked in Mud. Her arms, her legs, her bare feet, the brand new dress that she had worn to the Ball that same night.

"Regina? Henry?" She heard a voice call out warily. Emma was coming towards her, long strides carrying her across the gravel of the road. "What are you doing?" It was the worry and the panic behind the Sheriff's question that warmed Regina's heart. After everything, after she had rejected the blonde, probably embarrassed her, Emma still cared.

"Emma, what on earth happened to you?" She asked, ignoring the waitress that lingered behind the Sheriff.

"We went... Looking for something." Emma answered, glancing over to Ruby who squeezed her shoulder bag close to her side. The stiletto was safe in the possession of her friend. "What are you doing out here?" Emma queried, now standing no more than a meter in front of the Mayor.

"I was..." Regina paused and turned to glance at Henry. He smiled encouragingly, "I was looking for you." She finished, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Well, you found me." Emma said, her lips quirking up into a grin.

"That I did." They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Ruby had ducked past the pair and now stood anxiously beside Henry.

"Should we give them privacy?" She whispered into the young boy's ear.

"Naa, I think they forgot about us anyway."

"Look I wanted..." Regina started, but Emma interrupted her.

"No, Regina, I need to..."

"You don't need to do anything Emma. I was the one who made a mistake." She said sincerely, eyes never leaving Emma's.

"But I moved too fast." The blonde looked down at her feet, "I shouldn't have pushed you."

Regina shrugged and smiled, "We both know I need a bit of pushing." Regina stepped forward and grabbed Emma's hand. "If you hadn't have pushed me I wouldn't have realised the feelings I have for you." She was trying to be confident, trying to hide the panic lurching in her stomach as she spoke. "I care for you very deeply," she admitted, "in a way that appears to be more than friendship."

The grin on Emma's face was splitting. She cupped Regina's cheek and pulled the brunette's forehead against her own.

"That's good." She said, attempting to calm her breathing, "Because I care very deeply for you. In a way that is definitely more than friendship." The Mayor laughed, pushing up on her toes to bump noses with Emma. That was all the encouragement the blonde needed. She pressed her lips to Regina's, barely hearing the 'woot woot' that came from her cheering son and friend.

"Henry, Ruby, what is going…" It was cringe worthy, the way Mary-Margaret's surprised voice halted as her eyes fell upon her daughter and Regina. She had paced her bedroom for nearly half an hour after Regina and Henry had left. She was exasperated by Regina's questioning of her parenting skills. Emma was a grown woman. So what if she hadn't come home? Surely she was alright. Surely this wasn't too abnormal. Worry finally got the better of her and she left to hunt for her daughter.

She'd been in mid search when she'd heard familiar voices and come flying around the corner to be met with a sight that she really, _really_, wished she could erase from her mind. Snow was flabbergasted. If her wide eyes and open mouth didn't paint a clear enough picture of that, then the soft, nonsensical 'ba ba ba' that fell from her lips certainly did.

"Snow?" Regina gasped, and the woman in question wondered briefly if it was guilt she saw in the former Evil Queen's eyes. _No. Not possible_. She turned on her heels and began a fast paced walk in the opposite direction. "Snow, listen!" Regina pleaded.

"Like…ahh…the…what," was Mary-Margaret's eloquent response. The drama of the situation was reinforced by her flailing arms as she stopped to gesture to Henry, then Emma and then Regina. "Henry is here and…you were…kissing?"

"We can explain." Regina said firmly. Emma, who had stood quietly watching the scene unfold before her, stepped up beside Regina and placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's back.

Snow watched the movement closely and noted, with a nervous bite of her lip, that this could be...More than lust. She shook that thought from her head before stomping her foot on the ground and pointing at the pair of them.  
"Like, what on earth! The Evil Queen, Emma?" She said as she looked to her daughter. "Out of all the people…you chose the adopted mother of your child, who has tried to kill you and your entire family, who hated you up until …a week ago! A woman who…manipulates, lies…"

"Mom, stop."

"But Emma, she…"

"No, stop." The saviour took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I really…_really_…want this." She found Regina's hand and interlocked their fingers, pulling the brunette close beside her. Shoulder by shoulder they stood, in silence, watching Mary-Margaret's breath come out in short puffs of condensation.

"You can't help it, can you?" Snow finally spoke, her voice bitter and her eyes focused only on Regina. "You took my daughter from me once, now you intend on doing it again?"

The Mayor gulped and Snow faltered at the uncharacteristic nature of this action. "This isn't revenge Snow, this is…this is…"

"Love." Came the tentative answer from Henry. "It's love."

Emma laughed awkwardly.

"Gee Kid, don't go planning our wedding just yet." She said, ducking her head to hide the pinking of her cheeks.

"Whatever it is," Ruby interrupted, "I think it's up to them to decide whether or not they want to explore it." The firm words of her friend caused Snow to visibly back down. "Now why don't I walk you home?" The wolf said, grabbing the arm of her long-time ally.

"I'll talk to you about this later Snow." Emma tried to hide the guilt that caused her cheeks to flare in colour but she hated that Snow was angry at her. This was her family and whilst she didn't regret her feelings for Regina, she did wish that her mother would find it in her heart to accept them. Snow's only response was a hesitant nod, before she was whisked away from the scene.

Henry squeezed in between his two moms.

"Well, that was awkward." He said, grinning when both his mother's let out a soft laugh. "I'm proud of you guys." He wrapped an arm around each of their waists and pushed them to start walking. "Everyone else will come around."

They sauntered through the streets, the Mayor and the Sheriff sparing subtle glances at one another as their son excitedly discussed the most recent developments in their relationship.

"…and when Emma moves in we can play video games all night!"

Regina shook her head and reached out to ruffle her son's hair.

"How about your mother and I go on a few dates first." She winked at Emma, who was blushing furiously.

"But she can come over lots?" He asked, eyes darting between his parents.

"Of course I'll come over kid." Regina's eyes twinkled at Emma's response. She couldn't help the flutter of excitement that rose in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the blonde in her house… in her kitchen… in her living room…in her bed. She really, _really, _couldn't wait. 

* * *

Thank you again for the reviews and support! Much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

_**3 months later **_

Emma whined when she felt soft lips brush against her skin.

"Five more minutes, Gina." She whispered, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Suit yourself my dear, but I'm getting out of here before your charming parents awaken."

Emma smiled lazily and tightened her grip around the brunette to prevent her from escaping. Regina's arms were crossed, resting atop Emma's chest. She was watching the blonde intently; watching the way the other woman's lids fluttered open and her eyes fell down to meet Regina's own. The blanket that had covered them through the night had slipped down, exposing the pale flesh of Regina's back and Emma, now slightly more awake, was using her free hand to brush her fingers through the morning knots of the brunette's hair.

"You're beautiful." Emma whispered, relishing the way her words caused the Mayor's cheeks to tinge pink.

"Trying to earn more brownie points after you spent all yours last night Sheriff?" She teased, a spark in her dark orbs.

"Hey! If anything I would say I earned more points last night, not spent them."

Regina laughed softly, "My modest Emma." She said affectionately, turning her head to nudge at the palm of Emma's hand.

"If you ask me, it was the perfect way to christen my bed." The blonde waggled her eyebrows and grinned as she recalled the previous night. She had promised to spend some 'quality' time with her parents at the apartment but when she creaked open her bedroom door that night after dinner she was met with the most glorious of sights; her girlfriend, perched on the end of her bed clad in nothing but a matching set of red lace underwear.

"Indeed it was. But now it's time for me to make my departure. The last thing we need is that mother of yours barging in and catching an eyeful." Emma didn't get a chance to protest before her girlfriend had untangled herself and climbed off the bed. Emma watched as Regina, in her naked glory, sauntered into the closest.

"May I ask what you're doing rifling through my things?" The blonde asked.

"I'm merely searching for something suitable to wear home."

"Yeah, yeah, this sounds like a sneaky way to steal another one of my hoodies."

The mayor emerged, a guilty look on her face and a grey oversized hoodie in her hands.

"I can return them all, if you wish?" Emma giggled at Regina's offer.

"You know I like it when you wear my things. It's kind of sexy."

"In that case, I'm going to steal a pair of jeans as well." She said as she turned and walked back into the closet.

Emma sighed contentedly. She could get used to this. Her woman, her _girlfriend_, in her clothes and her bed. She had a sneaking suspicion that Regina wished to rendezvous at the loft the previous night as a secret 'fuck you' to Snow White, who had been overwhelming since discovering the nature of their relationship. Snow had been angry and hurt. And then, to compensate for that she had become clingy. She went from fighting against it to trying too hard to accept it. Regina had turned down dinner invitations, shopping invitations, spa day out invitations, breakfast at granny invitations. The former Evil Queen finally gave in and tried (for the sake of Emma). And that's the point they were at now. Regina begrudgingly enduring the company of Snow and Charming, and Snow begrudgingly enduring the romantic relationship between her daughter and her former nemesis.

Henry, on the other hand, seemed to think that his mother's getting together was an everyday Christmas present. The first morning he caught Emma trying to sneak out of Regina's bedroom, she'd had a million apologies and excuses on the tip of her tongue. But he simply stopped, held his hand up and told her "I'm not five, I know what you guys get up to at night." He then paused thoughtfully and smiled, "and considering you're only sneaking out for my benefit, this now means you can stay! I couldn't sleep, so how about some Xbox and late night junk food." He hadn't even waited for her response before he began dragging her down the hallway. And so it had gone on. Xbox nights and movie nights and days out at the park. Family breakfasts and family dinners. Emma never felt as complete as she did when she was snuggled up next to her son and Regina.

"Emma?" Regina's voice drew the blonde from her thoughts.

"Yeah babe, what's up?" She asked, leaning up on her elbow trying to see the brunette who was hidden behind her clothes.

"Is this my shoe?"

Emma's eyes widened when Regina emerged, now clothed, holding a scuffed and muddy stiletto in her manicured fingers.

"I can explain." Emma rushed, "I found your shoe!"

"I gathered as much dear." Regina's eyebrow was raised and her expression gave little away as to what she was thinking.

Emma climbed from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her torso before she reached out to grab the shoe from Regina. She motioned for the other woman to sit and, with some hesitation, the brunette followed her instructions.

"That night after the fundraiser, after you turned me down, I went looking for it." Emma said, eyes never leaving the piece of footwear in her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I thought, and it's stupid I know, but I thought if I found it I could return it and win you over. Like in Cinderella." She offered, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly.

"Cinderella?" The Mayor's brow creased in confusion. "As in that young girl who had a child not too long ago?"

"No," Emma huffed, "as in the Disney movie."

"I haven't seen it."

"Of course you haven't." The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

"Well, it's about a girl who loses her shoe and her Prince Charming finds the shoe and uses it to find her and then they live happily ever after." She explained in a nervous rush of words.

"It sounds dreadful, my dear."

"It's really not. I'll have to make you watch it one day." Emma said, lifting up her chin and meeting Regina's eyes. The brunette didn't seem angry and Emma supposed that was a good thing. She hadn't meant to keep the shoe a secret for this long, she simply hadn't found a good time to give it back.

"Look Regina, I know I'm no Prince Charming but I'm totally crazy about you-" She cringed as the declaration slipped awkwardly from her lips. Regina's only reaction was a soft intake of breath. There was no yelling and no running away. That's good right? The Sheriff supposed it was okay to go on, there was no turning back now.

"Anyway, I figured we could have our own fairy tale," She lent down on her knees and took her girlfriend's foot in her hands. "Provided the stiletto fits." She slid the shoe on with ease, then looked up to Regina with a smirk. "Which it does."

Regina's tongue darted out to wet her lips and her hand reached forward to brush along Emma's cheek.

"I don't need you to be Prince Charming Emma." She said sincerely, her eyes glassing over and a smile curving up the sides of her lips. "In case you haven't noticed, Fairytales aren't all they've cracked up to be." They both laughed softly. Emma placed her hands on Regina's knees and squeezed gently. "I'm crazy about you too Emma. Just the way you are." Emma's grin threatened to split her face. She leant forward and took Regina's lips hostage whilst silently praying that the sheet wrapped around her wouldn't slip off and ruin the tenderness of the moment.

When she pulled back their eyes met again. Emma couldn't help but wink cheekily and whisper in the other woman's ear: "I guess I'm kind of like a Princess Charming anyway. You know, technically." Regina laughed.

"Darling, I'd rather you not remind me of your relations to those insufferable parents of yours." She said, kicking off her shoe and laying back on the mattress. "How about you just be my Emma." She said, pulling the Sheriff on top of her.

"And you can be my Regina." Emma whispered, touching her lips to the Mayor's briefly.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."


End file.
